ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinister Six (2016)
Sinister Six aka the Rise Of The Ultimate Six in some markets is the first Spider-Man movie spin-off film. It will be directed by Drew Goddard and written by Michael Bay and Alex Kurtzman. This film is confirmed not to include Spider-Man in it and Sony already know they planned a Sinister Six film, but not just that, also Miles Morales, releasing after the last Spider-Man film, and Venom, having it come after the fourth Spider-Man film. This takes place after The Amazing Spider-Man 3 and Michael Massee, Jaimie Foxx, and some other actors that played villains will appear in this film. It will be released August 26th, 2016. In an interview on E! News, Marc Webb ''revealed to his fans that "This franchise will continue to make Spider-Man films each year. For more specification, the third Spider-Man film came out in 2015, Sinister Six in 2016, the fourth Spider-Man in 2017, and the Venom film on 2018. While that, the fifth Spider-Man film is set to release 2020 instead and Miles Morales in either 2022 or 2023. And unlike the other movies, this live action film will be only an hour and a half compared to the other action movies. Andrew Garfield's speech in this movie for 'Comic Con 2015' (but he is not starred in it): "''Every villain I fought. Everything I've gone through. All the things I had to fight for. I always knew there would be something bigger." Cast *Chris Cooper as Gustav Fiers/The Gentleman *Josh Hutcherson as Harry Osborn/Ultimate Goblin *Michael Massee as Frederick Foswell *Paul Giamatti as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Gerald Butler as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Bruce Willis as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Jaimie Foxx as Max Dillon/Electro *Ben Kingsley as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Tom Hardy as Mac Gargan/Scorpion *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker (footage) Plot Six of Spider-Man's greatest villains form a team and come together to create, the "Sinister Six" to get prepared to destroy Spider-Man and even New York. Story Throughout the movie, it shows all the AMAZING villains Spider-Man has fought in his life, having a hunter named, Sergei Kravinoff, calling himself "The Ultimate Hunter" since he is good at hunting animals and his 'last hunt' is fantazied to be Spider-Man. He trains the villains that were chosen to fight and defeat Spider-Man the right way. So basically, the movie revolves over the villains' training, flashback scenes, and also Gustav Fiers aka the Gentleman forms the team calling it, "Sinister Six", helped with also Frederick Foswell, who is sitting in the shadow watching the villains train. Also, after Harry returns from Europe now back to New York, it seems the heriditary infection his father gave him, as Norman was Green Goblin, is life long and he becomes the Ultimate Goblin. Ultimate Goblin is like Green Goblin except; hulk-sized, green and white horns, sharper teeth, and about 2x stronger than Norman's alter ego. Harry then wants to kill Spider-Man because he blames Spider-Man for the death of Norman Osborn's death. And Gustav Fiers recreates Adrian Toomes's armor by adding bigger green wings. Max Dillon, who was supposingly dead, comes back after a civilan was watching TV and he appeared from the screen and killed the person off screen. While Aleksei Sytsevich is broken out of prison, instead of training with the help of Kraven, he chooses to build a new armor for his rhino armor. He makes it and at the end of the movie, the armor has dangerous affects like a bazooka for Rhino's armory hands, sharper and bigger horn, and bigger armor (which is now about 15 feet). Gargan finds his scorpion battle suit in Ravencroft and dons the suit again calling himself, The Scorpion, once again. He wants to kill Jonah Jameson for giving him a hard time in his life, and also seeks to kill Spidey. Foswell and Fiers puts Octavius in charge of the Sinister Six team at the end. Also, the team trains in secret without being known by Spider-Man. Sequel There will be no sequel to this movie (like another Sinister Six spin-off), but The Amazing Spider-Man 4 will be a movie taking place after this. That movie is confirmed to be canon to the other movies because of the symbiotic story. The villains will include Venom and Carnage.